


Vigil

by solsticecake



Category: Vampire Hunter D (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Adult Content, Aged-Up Character(s), Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other: See Story Notes, Please Don't Kill Me, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solsticecake/pseuds/solsticecake
Summary: A chill rushed across her skin at the thought of her visitor sprawled on the couch in the living room. She had already offered herself as payment if the Hunter successfully defeated the Count, but would it be unbecoming if she gave it in advance?What would it be like?
Relationships: D/Doris Lang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Vigil

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a fanfic based on the first novel (on a particular scene, to be exact), not on the anime or manga. (There was no option for that.) I don't know how much the manga or anime differ from it? I'm in the middle of the second novel, so there might be inaccuracies since I haven't completed the series. I also aged up the characters.

In the mirror, Doris watched the dark-haired, twenty-year-old girl brush fingers along her pale neck, lightly pressing the wounds in her flesh. The area was numb to the touch, bite marks still raw. She shuddered at the memory of a cold tongue lapping at her neck, moaning in pleasure, whispering dead languages in her ear. The Count would return soon—she could feel it—to finally take her as his wife, so he could taste her forever, whenever he chose. 

Unless ... 

She stared sullen-faced at her reflection, tightening her towel against her wet body. 

What if …? She swallowed hard. Would the Count still want her if … another had her? 

A chill rushed across her skin at the thought of her visitor sprawled on the couch in the living room. She had already offered herself as payment if the Hunter successfully defeated the Count, but would it be unbecoming if she gave it in advance?

What would it be like? D’s cold hands traveling across her bare skin, his lips kissing secret places? 

A warmth grew between her upper thighs. 

Was he a hard lover, or was he gentle? Would it hurt? Would the Vampire Hunter’s inhuman strength overpower her? 

Her heart pounded against her rib cage, racing at this secret desire. A flash of paranoia seized her. 

Could he hear her heartbeat where he lay? 

She crumpled against the door, heart sinking. She couldn’t keep at this pining forever, with time slipping away. She knew the Hunter was capable of defeating Count Lee, but then he’d be on his way after. D was a wanderer after all. She would never convince him to stay with her and her little brother on the farm. 

Silly girl. 

If she couldn’t have that, perhaps ... 

She steeled herself, slowly opened the door and tiptoed out to the living room. The lights were out, save for feeble light spilling from the bathroom behind her. She swallowed, stepping closer to the figure in the dark. Deathly still on the couch, a young man of her age lay, his long dark-hair and wide-brimmed hat partially covering his face. He wore black boots, his feet hanging off the arm. 

Nervousness and desire coiled like dueling serpents in the pit of her stomach. 

The young man stirred and shifted his hat from his face, the dim light catching his icy blue eyes. He was staring right at her, gaze shifting from head to towel. 

“Doris.”

She could barely form the words under his blank stare. “D?” She softly exhaled. “I … wanted to pay you right now. Just in case. You know? I mean, I’m confident that you can do this. It’s just …” She bit her lower lip. 

D sat up, unblinking. “The job isn’t done. I have to keep watch for the Count.” 

“It’s alright.” She averted her eyes, squeezing her towel tighter around her body as she stood across from him in the dark. “I know once you kill the Count, you’ll go,” She blushed. “But I just want to be with you right now. If that’s ok with you …” 

She searched his face for a hint of emotion. Was he confused? Annoyed? Repulsed? 

“Ugh, what am I even doing? I’m really sorry …”

D stared at her for a moment, seemingly in contemplation. He then shifted against the couch, spread his legs wide, and reached out for her.

“Come,” he whispered. 

“Oh.” She stood frozen for an instant. And then the towel slipped from her hands. 

His eyes traveled down her naked form, across her breasts partially hidden by her long hair, down her torso, to between her thighs. Goosebumps spread across her skin.  
She took his hand and he pulled her onto him. He brushed aside her hair to reveal her breasts. She heard him softly inhale before he pulled her body close in the hook of his arm and planted a long heady kiss, their tongues mingling. She wrapped her arms around his neck, through his long dark hair while his gloved hands slid down her back and down her full ass. He clenched it, pressing her against him with bridled strength. She pressed against his tunic and straps of his leather jacket. A rivet shot cold through a nipple. 

Oh.” She jolted. He saw her look, and then slid off his jacket. She reached for his gloves, but he shook his head. “No...” D pulled his tunic over his head. The skin across his torso was pale, lined with faint blue veins, and stretched across toned muscles. Doris pressed her hands against his cold clammy chest, feeling his slow heartbeat, and then pressed her breasts against him. They kissed harder this time with desperate moans, tongues at war. Nervousness melted away. His hands pressed their hips close. 

She stopped their kisses short. She ran her hands down from his chest, to his abdomen, down the front of his trousers. A shuddering breath brushed across her ear as she undid his belt and the buttons of his pants. 

“I hope you don’t think low of me,” she could barely mutter, rubbing her thumb across a button. “You’ve been so kind to me and my brother, and I just ... trust you. I dunno, I’m just ... really attracted to you.” She laughed nervously. “I’ve never done this before, but I want to feel you. And I want you to feel good, too …”

Cold fingers raised her chin so her gaze could meet his clear eyes. “Doris. You are beautiful, and even more strong and sweet. When we’re close like this… well, you know what I am, right? I want to take you but I want to taste you, in more ways than one ...” 

Yes, he was half-human, half-vampire. A dhampir.

Doris bit her lip, then slid her fingers down his open pants to touch his penis. “Then taste me,” she whispered, staring defiantly into his eyes, stunning herself. Without word, he pulled her hand out, surprising her. “Get up.” She obeyed, confused. He remained on the couch, easing himself flat. He reached for her hands and pulled her to him. 

“Sit on my face.”

She climbed over him then gingerly eased herself up over his face, thoughts racing. He seized her thighs with gloved hands and pulled her down. When his nose and lips met between her lower lips, she barely stifled a loud gasp with a hand. 

Holy shit. Luckily, her brother, in a room across the house, slept like a coma patient.

The fact that she was really having sex with D in the living room simultaneously sent her into panic and excitement.

His smooth tongue licked her growing wetness, making spirals around her clit, gently flicking it when he got to the center. She always touched herself late at night, under the sheets but just the thought that he was orchestrating her pleasure nearly made her burst. She relaxed, pressing her lips shut and cupping her breasts. She began to roll her hips, hearing his soft moans under her.

Then she had an idea.

She raised herself, stopping him, and twisted her body around to face his hips. She sat down on his face again and stretched forward to pull his pale dick from his pants. He flinched under her as her lips met its head. He gripped her thighs again, harder, his breathing heavier. She licked around the bulb of his head as he resumed his work with more fervor, channeling the tension they felt from one another into their act. She sucked his head deeply and his grip grew harder, licks harder. She gave long laps up and down his shaft, took his whole penis in her mouth, relaxing her tongue and taking him deep into her throat. He stopped, overcome and tense. 

“I love sucking you. Taking you in my mouth,” she said in-between licks. “When I first saw you, I wanted to.” She paused, a little embarrassed. “I’m really sorry if that comes off—”

He nudged her up. The words shuddered from his mouth. “Up.”

She rose. 

“The things I want to do to you …” he muttered. He effortlessly scooped her up and lay her down on the couch. She flushed again as he parted her legs with gloved hands, then climbed on top of her, kneeling over her body. His hair hung low as he looked down at her. She always averted her eyes at his gaze but this time, she held firm, drowning in his eyes.

“In the barn, I wanted to make love to you so badly that I almost lost control.” He pressed his forehead to hers for a moment, somewhat in quiet agony.

He then kissed her lips, pecked her chin, kissed and flecked each of her nipples slowly with his tongue, and gently sucked on them. He then moved his tongue lightly down her abdomen—Doris flinching—and then kissed her lower lips. He looked up at her, slipped off a glove, and parting her wider. “You’ve never been penetrated before?” 

Doris shook her head.

He tenderly slipped a cold finger of his ungloved hand into her. She tensed, her bosom heaving. He pulled it out and brought to his tongue. “Mm. You taste sweet... you’re so wet.”

“Do you trust me?” He muttered darkly.

She nodded, apprehensive.

He then slowly slipped three fingers into her. She gasped as he pushed through her.

“Clench around me.” 

She blinked and obeyed. As she clenched around his fingers, he gently pulled them out. The friction against her walls felt sensational.

“Good… ” 

She released.

He slipped his fingers in again, and she clenched as he pulled out. “Good girl,” he whispered emotionlessly, towering over her in the dark. He penetrated her a few more times, then whispered, “I love feeling you around my fingers but I really want to feel you …” He pulled off his boots and then slid off his pants, his erect dick rolling out and upright. With its head, he massaged her clit and circled around her opening, eyes locked on her as her breathing grew heavy in ecstasy. 

“D, please,” she strained.

“Mmm.” He kept going as her eyes rolled close, and her torso rose and fell laboriously, shuddering occasionally. He then slid the head into her and pulled her body to him with her thighs, entering her slowly. She gasped deeply as his dick filled her. He shuddered, feeling her heat and wetness.

He grabbed her hips, pulling out as she clenched. He gradually picked up the pace as she picked up and matched his rhythm.

Oh god.

He lowered himself onto her, thrusting and grasping for the couch. She wrapped her arms around the flexing muscles of his back, wrapped her legs around his bare hips. He buried his face in her neck. They humped passionately, hard and desperate for one another. Her ass slapped against his balls, the sound of lovemaking and the softly creaking couch breaking the silence in the dark room. 

Doris felt her head growing lighter, the heat in her lower regions growing. D rose, feeling the change in her body. 

“I-I think …” 

“I know…” He grasped her hips and thrusted harder. “Come for me,” he whispered darkly, heavily, his face veiled by his hair. She could feel his piercing stare taking in her parted lips and rolling breasts.

Her gasps stuttered, then heat exploded below. Climax seized her. Her body shuddered. He bit back what sounded like a growl in turn then pulled himself out of her, turning his face. He quickly swiped his shirt from the floor, cum spilling onto it, his body shuddering.

“D? Are you alright?” Doris asked, head swimming in euphoria. He turned his head. He kneeled silent over her, face hidden in hair and shadow, deathly still and unbreathing, listening to something in the dark. 

Under her haze of euphoria, concern and fear grew, but she lay sprawled under him, searching his face. She thought she caught a glimpse of eyes rolled back, veiled by hair.  
He stiffened then shook his head. He then lowered himself on top of her, his head against her chest, hair spilling over her breasts. 

“Thanks D …” Doris whispered, running her fingers through his hair.


End file.
